A floor board covering a recessed storage room in a vehicular luggage compartment has been known. A spare tire, a floor board, and a floor mat are arranged in such a recessed storage room sequentially from the bottom, for example. Tools are stored in a storage area of the floor board. A luggage compartment tool storage device has been known as a component in which the tools are stored, and such a luggage compartment tool storage device is arranged between the floor board and the spare tire.